


Borrowed Grace

by Moontyger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia never thought a klutz like her would be able to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Grace

On the ground, Sumia is clumsy. She trips over furniture or her own feet – sometimes over nothing at all. She can barely walk without injury; she never expected to fly.

But in the air, she swoops and glides, soaring over the battlefield like a dancer twirling across the floor, the dancer she could never be.

She should be afraid. Up here, there's so much further to fall. But when she's flying, it's all joy. There's no room for fear.

Sumia knows it's really her pegasus who's graceful. It's only borrowed grace, but what does that matter? They move as one.


End file.
